tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Troublesome Trucks and other stories
Troublesome Trucks and other stories is a UK/AUS/NZ VHS featuring nine first season episodes narrated by Ringo Starr. It was re-released in the UK in 1993 as Thomas Goes Fishing and other stories. Description It's full steam ahead once again for Thomas, the little blue engine with the short stumpy funnel, short stumpy boiler, and short stumpy dome. Share nine exciting new adventures with Thomas and his special friends Gordon, Henry, James, Percy, Edward, Toby, Annie and Clarabel the carriages, and of course, the Fat Controller. Thomas' special friend Ringo Starr, says "Thomas is a smashing little engine - he's Number One and never lets anyone forget it!" Episodes # Troublesome Trucks # James and the Express # Thomas and the Guard # Thomas Goes Fishing # Thomas, Terence and the Snow # Thomas and Bertie # Tenders and Turntables # Trouble in the Shed # Percy Runs Away Trivia * At the end of the 1985 Kaleidoscope and Australian releases, the end credits from Percy Runs Away are from the actual episode while some future releases use the credits from Coal. * Some of the 1993 releases included a warped audio track with extra music playing over the narration, at times nearly drowning it out. * The 2002 re-release, exclusive to Marks and Spencer, does not feature the nameboards. Goofs * The front cover of the 1991 Australian release has a photo from Thomas and the Breakdown Train, but that episode is not included on this video. The back cover also has a photo from Thomas and Gordon, which is also not on this video. * On the back of the original 1985 Kaleidoscope release, a scene from The Sad Story of Henry is seen, but that episode is not on the VHS. * Duck and Diesel are featured on the back cover of the 1988 release, but they do not appear in any episode on the VHS. * The Thomas Goes Fishing and other stories 1993 release and the 2002 Marks & Spencer release feature an image from The Trouble with Mud, but that episode isn't on either release. * The description for Troublesome Trucks in the 1993 release says that Edward helped James. * James' nameboard appears twice in between Troublesome Trucks and James and the Express. Because of this, Edward's is not shown. * The front cover of the 1985 UK release and the back cover of the 1987 Australian release feature a picture from Thomas' Train, but that episode is not on this release. * The cover of the New Zealand release has a photo from Thomas, Percy and the Coal, but that episode is not on this video. Gallery File:TroublesomeTrucksandotherstories2.jpg|1985 cover File:TroublesomeTrucksandotherstories1985backcoverandspine.jpg|1985 back cover and spine File:TroublesomeTrucksandotherstoriesbackcoverandspine.png|1988 back cover and spine File:ThomasgoesFishingandotherStories.PNG|1993 cover File:ThomasgoesFishingandotherstories1993backcoverandspine.PNG|1993 back cover and spine File:ThomasgoesFishingandotherstories2002release.jpg|"Marks and Spencer" exclusive 2002 release File:ThomasgoesFishingandotherstories2002releasebackcover.jpg|2002 back cover and spine File:ThomasgoesFishingandotherstories2002releasevideo.jpg|2002 video cassette File:TroublesomeTrucksandotherstories1984AUScover.png|1987 Australian cover File:TroublesomeTrucksandotherstories1984AUSbackcover.png|1987 Australian back cover and spine File:TroublesomeTrucksandotherstories1984AUScover_numberless.png|Numberless 1987 Australian cover File:TroublesomeTrucksandotherstories1984AUSbackcover_numberless.png|Numberless 1987 Australian back cover and spine File:TroublesomeTrucksandotherStoriesAUS1.JPG|1991 Australian cover File:TroublesomeTrucksandotherStoriesAUS2.jpg|1991 Australian back cover Category:VHS Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:New Zealand VHS/DVD releases